The present invention relates to toners and development systems for toners.
The image quality currently available with printers and copiers is generally good in that prints have a high solid area reflection density, low background in non-image areas, and consistent print quality from toner lot to toner lot and from the start of a new developer until it is replaced. The present toners, however, are not as good with respect to such properties as toner ruboff (e.g., the abrasion resistance of the fused image). In attempting to improve toner ruboff, a wax, for instance, can be included in the toner. However, waxes can affect triboelectric properties of a toner. This problem of increased triboelectric properties is more pronounced for negatively charging toners. If the triboelectric properties are increased, the resulting prints may look gray because less toner is being transferred onto the paper. In addition, the toners may not be as free flowing as desired. Furthermore, the presence of waxes can affect the glass transition temperature of the toner formulation and also can affect the release properties of a fused image from a heated fusing roller.
Accordingly, new toner formulations which provide an improved or reduced ruboff and which further provide other properties without effecting the charge and/or flow properties would be beneficial to those in the industry.